Dirty Thoughts and Long Nights
by Darkkitten2000
Summary: Reposted First Chapter has all the pairings and information you will need! No PLOT I REPEAT NO PLOT! DOn't like don't read! PLZ REVIEW! Some fluff in there too!
1. Information on Story

Ok peaple this is how my fic will work. First I don't own Teen Titan's. Second this story has NO PLOT, I have warned you so you can't rightfully complain. So here's the line up on this pure smut story.

1. Robin and Starfire (complete)

2. Beastboy and Raven (complete)

3. Cyborg and Bumblebee (complete)

4. Robin and Starfire (complete)

5. Beastboy and Raven (complete)

6. Cyborg/Bumblebee/Jinx (incomplete)

I'm going to start working on the final chapter again even though it's been like 4 years; I've finally become inspired to write pure nonsense smut again. Reviews are voluntarily however if you see any errors in writing please inform me so they can be fixed.

Love Lots,

Darkkit


	2. Chapter 1: Robin and Starfire

Reminder: NO plot. And I don't own.

Chapter 1/6: Now and Forever

Robin walked into the Rec room and saw Starfire watching Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the new GTO game. She was laughing and clapping her heads together while BB was shouting at Cyborg to let him have his turn and play. Robin couldn't help, but stare at Starfire because she looked so beautiful when she laughed so freely and it always turned him on. He snuck up behind her and the others and then leaned down slowly.

He took Star by surprise when he whispered, "Need you now please," into her ear softly.

She looked up at him and nodded her head 'yes' once before telling BeastBoy and Cyborg that she was tired and was going to bed. It wasn't a lie, she was tired and was planning on going to a bed, just not her own so we shall call it a half truth instead of a full out lie. She looked behind her to find that Robin had already headed to his room, 'No I guess it really isn't his room anymore is it?' she questioned herself as she stood and followed Robin to THEIR room. When she got there and knocked on the door she was met with the door quickly and quietly sliding open to revel her beloved already naked and hard wait for her on the bed.

"Had a long day?" she asked seductively as she slowly closed the door and then ever so slowly walked over to wear Robin laid swaying her hips lightly.

Robin watched her so mesmerized by her extreme beauty that he missed her question or rather it took a few minutes for his perverted and very distracted brain to process it. He finally snapped out of his trance when she slowly lift her purple top over her head revealing her glorious breasts to his wanting gaze. It was then that he finally realized that he hadn't answered her question.

"Believe me you have no idea how long it has been trying not to grab you, throw you over my shoulder, and then make love to you for the rest of the day," he whispered with a small smirk forming on his face.

"Really? That bad, well I must help you have a good night then won't I?" she half asked half said as excitement laced through her seductive voice.

"Yes, you will," was all Robin said before he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him making quick work of pulling off her skirt and thong. She had long since stopped wearing her wrist and neck protectors since he nearly ripped them off every night when they made love. Yes, this was love, one that was extremely strong and one that shouldn't and most likely wouldn't ever be broken.

Starfire leaned more so that she was half sitting on the bed and half sitting on Robin's lap. She moved her hand up to his mask and took it off as she had done every night since their first. She smiled and then leaned her head forward capturing his lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. She sled her smooth and soft hands through his naturally spiky hair. He in turn moved his left hand to her velvety cheek and stroked it lovingly while his left hand move down to her left breast pinching and pulling its lightly tinted pink nipple.

She moaned into his mouth lovely at the feel of his hand on her tits and pressing her upper section in closer, silently asking for more, but you see you can't move your upper section without moving you lower section so while not only pressing her breast further into his open hand she also pushing her very wet and aching core closer to his hard and swollen erection. And of course with this contact Robin couldn't help, but moan he was after all only human. Star smiled when she heard his moan and reluctantly broke their kiss smiling like the little vixen he knew she was, after all he had taught her everything she knew.

Without saying so much as a word she started to kiss her way down his body. She first stopped at his neck finding the perfect and must visible site to leave her little mark claiming and showing the world the he was hers and hers alone. She poked her small tongue out from in-between her full lips liking the spot she had chosen. This not only excited Robin but made him groan as well. Starfire hearing his groan kissed the spot a few more times before attaching her lips to it before she began to suck strongly so as to leave the mark she intended to. She sunk her teeth in the spot and sucking for a few more seconds, all the while hearing his moans of pleasure, before pulling back and looking at her handy work.

She smiled at the very noticeable mark and then continued her decent until she reached his nipples, lick the left then the right before taking them in her mouth for a second or two before moving onto the firsts twin. After growing bored and wanting her original target, she licked a long path down the middle of his chest stooping now and then to kiss the many scares that covered his exquisite chest. She then turned her attention lower to his wonderful erection that was simply calling to her and telling her to give him the best blow job he had ever had.

And what a blow job it was. She made the boy wonder cry her name over and over again. She started out by licking around his angry plum colored swollen head before licking down his underside and then lick back up in a spiral pattern that had him going cross-eyed with sheer pleasure.

"Ohhhh...god." was all he could said as yet another moan tore itself from his now dry throat.

"Sorry love no god, just me," was her impish reply before taking his head between her lips and going down on his magic stick slowly.(A/N I know I know she is taking this way to slow but she is teasing him so bare wit me plz). As she got about 7 or his 9 1/2 inches in her mouth she began to suck like a baby eating candy and blowing some of the air from her throat onto his hard member, which intern made Robin go even more cross-eyed if that is possible and then lay back on the bed fisting his hands in her hair.

Suck, blow, suck, blow so went her movements before she felt a sharp tug in her hair causing her to stop and look up at her lover while quirking a single red eyebrow. She saw him look down at her with her mouth wrapped around his erect which made him groan once again before stating, "Star...ohhh...please stop, while that feels really good there is a different and better wet cavern I want to cum in."

She hummed her understanding against his member and pulled him out with a loud pop. She looked up into his lust clouded eyes that held love behind and bent her head down slightly giving his member one last lick making him hiss in response to her teasing.

"Little vixen! So you wanna play do you?", he asked in a husky voice.

She simply smiled and stood up in front of him. In this position Robin had a perfect view of her wonderful breasts and being the twisted pervert he was couldn't help, but take one of her pebble hard nipples into his mouth while also bringing up his right hand to tease its twin. This in turn made Star gasp sharply and then moan loudly. She had after all always been a VERY vocal lover and thankfully Robin had made the walls of his room sound proof. He smirked around her nipple and then bit down softly making her legs shake and then give way so that she feel on him making Robin fall back onto the bed. He quickly switched their position so that he was on top and began his own form or torture on her delightful body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...!" were absolutely the only words that could come out of Starfire's mouth and she felt Robin begin to like down the side of her neck until he reach the top of her breast. At the spot he began to like back and forth from left to right then he latched on to a spot and sucked vigorously until there was a VERY noticeable purple mark where his mouth had just come from. By this time Star had to keep telling herself to breath in and then out so that she wouldn't die for when Robin simply touched her she lost all thought which included the one to breath.

He again smirked, for he had looked up and seen her head thrown back and heard her ragged breathing. Beginning his mission again he licked down to her left nipple which he had yet to take into his mouth and gave it one lick before blowing his cool breath on it, watching as it somehow became harder and then hearing Star's half moan half cry of pure pleasure. While like very man Robin love HIS woman's chest he had another place in mind to put his tongue, so he licked down her small and flat stomach. When he reached her navel he liked around it once before traveling further to her wet cunt which was begging him to relieve the ache it felt.

"Star, how hard do you want me to make you cum?" Robin asked innocently although there was really nothing innocent about that question.

She stared down at him in complete and utter shocked. She could barely moan let alone TALK, how could he expect her to TALK at a moment like this, it blew her mind. At seeing the shock and horror in her eyes for him trying to get her to say something Robin gave a small smile and decided to simply do as he pleased. And believe me he not only pleased himself, but her as well. First he liked around the outside of her pussy making sure not to get sucked inside or to touch her special jewel. He then pushed his tongue in ever so slowly before deciding to hell with it and eating her out with all his might. Starfire could do nothing more then lay there, moan, and twist every once in a while when he hit her G spot. It didn't take long before Star had a very hard (not to mention long) orgasm.

At hearing his lovers shriek (yes I said shriek, hell I would probably have died if that were me) of release and then felling her cunt clamp down on his tongue Robin smiled and ate all of her juice that he could before crawling back up her body and laying next to her, every now and then licking/kissing his mark, waiting for her to come back to Earth.

It didn't take long before Star looked over at him and then rather roughly grabbed his head and kissing him.

"Need you NOW, in me NOW please!" she practically begged when they had to break their heated kiss for lack of oxygen.

"I know baby, I know," was all he could say as he leaned up on his for arms and positioned him self in front of her dripping hole. She groaned in frustration and pushed her hips up fiercely, silently telling him to take her hard and rough. Robin not being one to disappoint thrust into her cunt fast and hard hitting her womb now and then making her scream out his name in pure ecstasy. She didn't even warn him when she was about to cum because she could breath, let alone speak, from the sheer force of it. So when Robin felt her vice like grip around his cock while her pussy sucked him in like a vacuum you but of course let loose a flow of cum. (Talk about the Nile River) Sweaty, sated, and happy he feel onto her tired body while telling his brain to turn back on his lungs and breath. After catching a little breath Robin made a move to role off Star, which she protested to by wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her ankles, and tightening her arms around his neck.

"Star if you don't let me go I will crush you," he said again trying to role off her and again failing when her hold only tightened.

"Please, just for tonight lets stay like this," she said holding so much hope in her voice that he couldn't deny her the request she wanted.

With a sigh of surrender he said," OK, but only for tonight and only because I am too comfortable to move."

With a small smile on her face Starfire fell into a deep sleep that held pleasant dreams while her lover/boyfriend/soul mate soon followed behind her.

Finish


	3. Chapter 2: Beast Boy and Raven

Chapter 2/6: Roof Top Love

After beating Cyborg 5 times in a row at ATV: Off Road Beast Boy decided to go look for Raven. She had come into the Rec room in the middle of the third race Cyborg and himself had been playing and at the site of her jr. got hard instantly and wouldn't calm down causing the still dazed Beast Boy to loose the race. After Raven had gotten her tea and left his site then BB could concentrate and beat Cyborg 5 to 2 wins. Now he was currently walking up to the roof, well as close to walking as you could get with a major hard on anyway, where he knew she would be meditating as per usual. When BB pushed up the door that lead from the stairs to the roof he saw Raven sitting on the edge of the roof with her feet dangling over the edge, swinging them slightly.

For a few minutes all he could do was stare, for that is how beautiful is was/is/and forever will be or so to Beast Boy it seemed that way. After feeling a certain part of him twitch at a few very naughty thoughts that came to his mind Beast Boy decided to make his presence known. So he walked very quietly up behind her and knelled down while wrapping his arms around her abdomen. He heard her quick intake in breath and felt her tense.

"Relax Ravey it's just me," was all he said as he pulled her up slightly and then slid under her before placing her back down which now had her sitting in his lap. He sharp hearing heard her small gasp and then her member felt her pushing back further onto him. She gave a small smile at how hard he really was and decided to tease him a bit.

"So I am gonna take it that you have had a very HARD day then," was her comment as in a teasing manner, shifting her weight slightly so her ass would rub his hard on.

"You have no idea how hard," he whispered softly in her ear before showering her neck with soft kisses.

"Ohhh I don't know I have some idea, but if won't tell me I could use other methods of finding out," was her reply as she tilted her head to the side to give him more room and wiggled her ass slightly so as to rub against his erect softly. Beast Boy let out a soft moan at the feel of her pressing farther onto his member.

"Really and how...might...you find out?" he asked pausing so as to clear his mind of how he would like her to find out.

"Would you like me to show you? I promise you'll like it," she asked in a very seductive voice. And before BB could even answer she stood up and walked over behind one of the tall vents that were scattered about on the towers roof and then came back out with 2 blankets and 2 pillows. She smiled at the almost shocked look on his face.

"Well, it seems that someone wants to get laid," was all he said as she spread the blankets out and put the pillows at the head of them. When she heard his comment she laughed softly and grinned down at him.

"At least I can hide my arousal," she shot back to him all the while staring at his crotch.

"Yes, well it looks like someone had had this planned at all along. You little imp," was his reply as he stood up and walked over to her and sliding his arms around her waist while pulling her close. Her smile grew before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, swiping her tongue across the bottom one asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Once inside his mouth her tongue met his is a very fierce tongue war of which there was no winner because both participants ran out of breath at the same time so they both had to pull away panting and looking into the others eyes.

"So my imp what have you planned for this evening," he asked softly still staring in to her vivid and bright violet eyes.

"Well, first we will each have dinner," she started, but was interrupted by Beast Boy asking, "And is on the menu for tonight?" She gave him a sly smile and went behind the vent the she had retrieved the blankets and pillows from, coming out minutes later with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup hidden behind her back. She walked up to him only stopping when their bodies had met together and asking," Well what do you think we should have?" she already knew his answer, but loved to tease him so much that she had to ask.

"Well, I was thinking of each other, but apparently have other things in mind," he stated with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

At hearing this Raven pulled the chocolate and whipped cream form behind her back and showed it to him. At the discovery of Raven holding a can of his favorite whipped cream and a bottle of her favorite chocolate syrup he began to understand what his lover had in plan for them.

"Maybe we should move this inside so as not to be seen," he suggested trying to make sure that she would be comfortable.

"Let's stay here," she replied with a wicked look in her eyes.

"We could get caught," he announced.

"I know that is what makes it more exciting," she shot back and he had to agree, she had barely touched him and him was ready to ripe of their clothes and take her there.

At seeing the look of complete lust and love in his eyes Raven couldn't help, but shudder. She loved it when he looked at her like that, it made her feel so sexy and wanted. She stood there for a minute wait for his brain to start working again and when it did and his eyes cleared every so slightly she leaned forward again and took his mouth in another heated kiss. And for this match Beastboy won the war which meant that he got to be on top. Unfortunately and fortunately at the same time Raven had other plans and so get down on her knees, which brought her face to face with his tool, she set the items she was holding down and lifted her hand to the button of his jeans. She popped open the button and then unzipped the zipper before reaching into his pants to find that he wasn't wearing boxers and coming in contact with his very erect cock which she gladly maneuvered out of his pants so that it pointed out towards her.

"Very hard indeed," was the only thing she could manage for her mind had gone to what she wanted to do to him rather then what to say to him. And as for BB he couldn't talk even if he wanted to for seeing Raven on her hands and knees in front of his dick just shot his mind to the moon. But it did come back when he felt her small tongue come out between her pale lips and lick the underside of his member before feeling something slightly warm dip onto it. This made Beast Boy look down and what he saw was Raven pouring the chocolate syrup all over his dick. He was going to ask what she was doing, but got side tracked when he felt her lips close around his head and suck on it while using her tongue to lick the syrup off. BB closed his eyes because staring at his nose (he went X eyed) was starting to give him a headache. Raven swirled her tongue around the part of his member right below his head which had already started letting out little drops of pre cum. She then started to lick from the base of his cock to it weeping head completely cover his member with her saliva while also lick over all the chocolate she had put on there.

She then decided to tease once again and drag his climax out longer, so instead of taking him in her mouth like she usual would she instead choose to lick the underside of his sac which in turn cause Beast Boy to moan louder and keep repeating her name. She smirked hearing her name come from his lips, it always her feel good to know that she could make him babble incoherently like that. she slowly took in one of his hanging balls into her mouth and suck on it like you would suck on a jaw break as her left hand came up to roll his other ball in-between her fingers.

"Ohhhh... Ravey...Please, please make me cum," was about all she could understand as he continued to babble incoherently. With a small grin she decided to give into his wish and so let his ball pop out of her mouth with a loud pop before taking in 8 of his 9 inch, bobbing head up and down and making a swirl pattern just to keep him on the edge. And as for the 1 inch she couldn't get in her mouth she hand her hand rubbing up and down on every so often running her nails softly over the skin causing his to shudder.

He was close very close and she could tell, but she wanted to make him, she wanted to taste his bittersweet juice so she kept going until she felt his balls strain and tighten and felt his load shot down her throat. Beast Boy couldn't help, but jerk every so often and the Niagara Falls flowed into his lovers open mouth. Once every drop he could get out was gone he collapsed forward going down on his knees in front of Raven and leaning his head on her shoulder while trying to calm down and stop shaking. With a very pleased look on her face Raven stroked Beast Boy's back, trying to help him regain his composure. He lifted his head slightly and looked at her for a few moments before giving a small grin.

"So do I get to eat now?" he asked slyly.

He of course didn't what for an answer for he didn't need one. He simply took off her cloak by unbuckling the clasp that held it together and then reaching down unbutton the three buttons between her legs that held the front and back of her leotard together. After finishing that task him lifted the leotard up over her head to reveal her gray naked flesh that he want ever time he saw her. He reached over to his side and got the whipped cream she had brought out for him to use. He shook the can and then tipped it upside down as he gently laid her down on the blankets before spraying some cream onto eat of her nipples and then tracing a lice down the middle of stomach and abdomen and the topping it off by drawing a heart over her neatly trimmed hair down there.

He licked the cream off of each of her nipples before taking one in at a time and sucking on them harder then he meant to. Raven moan louder as the pleasure/pain surged through her body and straight to her groin. After leaving her now moist nipples BB licked his way down her body stopping shortly to lick the whipped cream from out of her navel before continuing down until her reach the little heart had made. Raven squirmed slightly when she felt Beast Boy lick the cream of the top of her pussy. Soon she felt his tongue in her lapping happily inside and rubbing against her sweet spot a few times. Raven soon felt herself getting closer until she was pushed over the edge. When BB felt Raven's cunt tighten around his tongue he pulled back fast and quickly slipped into her feeling the last of her orgasm. Raven felt him slide in her, knew he was there, but was still slightly shocked to see him there.

"I love you Ravey," he whispered into her ear while he started slowly thrusting in and out of her warm little hole.

"Love...ahhhhhhhhh...youuuu...too," she finally panted out as BB picked up his pace causing her mind to go blank a few times. Once she was able she started lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts making them both moan louder. BB picked up his pass again and soon enough he was ramming into her like a jack rabbit. The feel of not only his balls but the zipper of his jeans slapping against her ass as her made love to her was eventually Raven's undoing and so with a loud yell and his name slipping out from her parted lips Raven came again. BB thrust into her three more times before feeling his balls tighten once more and this time it was the Mississippi River of cum that shot out of his member. He continued to ride out his orgasm by riding Raven and when he was done, he collapsed onto her also tired body. After catching his breath he rolled them over so that she was on top but so that they were also still connected.

"We should eat dinner together more often," was all BB said before dozing off into a peaceful slumber. Raven gave a small smile and followed behind him while holding him closer to her own body.

Finish.


	4. Chapter 3: Cyborg and Bumblebee

Chapter 3/6: Working Late

"Just a little tighter. Yeah that's it baby," said Cyborg to the love of his life, well second love anyway. He had been working on his 'baby' AKA his sweet ride and the car he loved for about 3 hours now. After BB had beaten him like 5 to 2 he had left to go vent and help fix the suspension on the left side of the T car. What he didn't hear though was the husky, but soft laugh coming from behind him so it totally took him by surprise when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. HE of course jumped back and had his sonic cannon ready in 5 seconds flat.

"Relax, Sparky, it's just me," was all Bumblebee said as she placed her hand on his cannon and pushed it down slowly.

"Jeez Bee don't scare me like that, I thought someone had gotten past my security system again." Cyborg stated as his cannon changed back into a hand and he got his relaxed posture back.

"So how is your 'Baby,'" she asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Cyborg brought his hand behind his head and scratched while trying to think of a way to get out of the mess he had made.

"Oh come on Bee you know that you are my only real baby right?" he said with a small, fake laugh coming out after it and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hmm, I'm not to sure now, but I am slighty insulted that you would compare me to a car," she said with a sly smile forming on her face. Cyborg took one look at her and then took a few steps back.

"Bee what's going on in your head? You know that I would never do something sooo...um...wrong," he told her stumbling over the end of his sentence as she began to walk up to him as he continued to back up.

"You insulted me and should be punished," she ended her statement in a breathy voice and backed him into his car.

"Pun, punished?" he said in a slightly squeaky voice as he felt his backside hit the side of his car.

"Yes, punished," she said before reaching into the open window and pushing a few buttons. After entering the right code several titanium rope come out and wrapped themselves around Cyborg rendering his immobile. But before he could protest she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. After a while she pulled back slowly and smirked at the dazed look on his face. Cyborg finally got his head off cloud 9 when he felt her licking/kissing down the side of his neck.

"Ahhhhh...Bee wha, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked in a strangled voice.

"Hmmm punishing you," she said stopping over his robotic covered chest and licking where his nipples would be if he was still a human. Although he didn't have them anymore it still felt like he did which caused Cyborg to moan softly. Bumblebee liked around this area a few more times before sticking her teeth out and sucking on the saliva drenched stop. At feeling this Cyborg began to fight against the binds holding him, trying to get free so that he could grab her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow, hell just to touch her would make him feel better right now. Cyborg could feel himself getting hard.

He did actually have a dick well half a dick anyway, when they restored his body they had to also operate on his member so now he had a half flesh half robotic dick that was hidden in-between his legs. And while Bumblebee couldn't see how hard Cyborg was getting she knew that he was nonetheless. She continued her journey down until she reached a very noticeable scratch that ran along his abdomen. Stopping there she kissed every inch of the scare until she had reached the end of it and decided to play with a bigger treasure. So she bent down until she was face to face with his crotch. She reached in-between his legs and stroked his left thigh lovingly before finding the switch she was looking for and releasing his half metal/half flesh rode that stuck out at her. She reached up with her right hand and began to stroke him softly barely adding any speed or pressure. Cyborg for his part was moaning and begging her to go faster and to grip him tighter.

"Please Bee...oh christ...Bee please," was all he could manage before turning into putty in her hand. (no that doesn't mean he lost his hard on). Bumblebee only smiled evilly and add the slightest bit of pressure and sped up just a little bit. And so it went Cyborg begging for release and Bee only giving him half of what he needed to get it. After a while though she began to grow bored or touching him with her hand and instead wanted to taste him with her mouth. She lowered her head down and took about 5 inches in before adjusting her jaw and taking in a total of 7 1/2 inches of his 10 inch dick. She began a slow pace of bobbing her head up and down on his hard rode and ever now and then would come all the way to the top and give it an extra suck before plunging back down. While her mouth was busy her right hand was holding his member steady for her while her right was fondling his balls and rolling them in-between her fingers.

She knew he was close so when his hips lifted up from the car and he let out a load groan she pulled him out of her mouth fast leaving the poor robot unfulfilled. Cyborg trying to tell his mind to breath was on the verge of going insane. When he did get his breath back he stared at the smirking female in complete shock. He honestly never thought she could do something like that to him. He gave a strangled shriek as he felt his dick pulse from not having the release he craved. Bumblebee gave him a smile wink and walked behind his car and out of his site.

"BEE NO, don't... leave...me like this...oh god please let me cum!" he scream at her trying to get her to finish what she started.

"Don't worry Sparky, I'll make you cum, but first you need to learn your lesson," she said as she reappeared in front of her completely naked, which intern caused Cyborg to let out a small groan in appreciation for her beauty. She walked back up to him and stopped when her breasts touched his cool chest. She then reached down and wrapped her hand around his dick and squeezed lightly.

"So are you going to compare me to a car or any other non-human object again?" she asked in a husky voice while her hand gave him a quick stroke to remind him of position he was in.

"NO...ohhhh...NO never again Bee I promise now please let me cum," he answered as his mind bordered on the line of insanity.

She could see that he was at the end of his endurance the lord knew she was at the end of her so she kissed him fiercely while her hand went behind them and pushed the buttons that released his binds. Cyborg immediately and literally jumped on her, but had enough sense to turn them so that she was on top just before they hit the ground so as not to crush her. Bee moaned when they hit the floor for it set their bodies closer to each other. Cyborg wanting to take a little revenge reached down between them and began to stroke her wet folds roughly. This caused Bumblebee to moan into their still joined mouths and somehow not break their passionate kiss.

"Please, Sparky revenge later, need you NOW!" Bee said fiercely as she ground her lower regions against his causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Cyborg not being one to disappoint decided to indeed what till later when he wasn't to painfully erect. So he pushed Bee up slightly, she took the hint right away and lifted up off of him before gripping his cock and guiding it to opening of her cunt. Cy helped lower her slowly onto his throbbing manhood. Once Bee had taken all of him in and filled herself to the hilt, she slowly began to move up and down. At the fill of her bouncing up and down on his member Cyborg moan louder than before, and at the sight of her glorious breast bouncing up and down as she moved he couldn't help, but reach up and cup them in his hands rubbing them and pinching the nipples. At the fill of Cyborg's hands Bumblebee sped up and then sped up some more, by the they were both close to coming she was humping him like a jack rabbit (sry i couldn't help but put that in there is sounds so lame)! Cyborg felt himself getting close so he reached down where there bodies where joined and stroked Bee's clit furiously. With the add pressure in her loins Bumblebee lost it and climaxed long and hard. At the fell of her walls tightening and milking his dick Cyborg couldn't hold on any more and shot his load up into her while his back left the ground. She continued to ride him while also riding out her orgasm, which seemed to last forever. When she was drained completely Bee fell forward onto Cyborg's chest while panting like crazy. Cyborg gave a small tired smile and looked down at his beloved.

"So what was the real reason you tied me up?" he asked her after a few more minutes while stroking her back.

She looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face and said, "Cause I wanted to have you at my mercy."

This comment made Cyborg give a small chuckle and then role slightly to his side and down so that he now had his head against her chest and began to fall asleep, but before his dreams took him over he whispered an 'I love you' softly and heard a familiar "I love you too" before his thoughts left him and his subconscious mind took over.

Finish.

PS: for those of you out there confused because I made Cyborg's dick bigger than robins and BB it is because he taller and more massive and therefore logically would be larger in size, also he's half robot so he can add on at anytime.


	5. Chapter 4: Starfire and Robin

Just another reminder: No plot. And I still don't own.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Chapter 4/6: The Way to a Human Heart

Starfire turned over in her sleep trying to escape the growing light that was the sun coming through the windows. She turned again only this time onto her back and opened her eyes half way before giving a small moan and closing them again. She reached out to her left and felt around to eventually find that the space next to her was vacant and that its usually occupant was nowhere to be found in the room that they shared. With a sigh of disappointment she sat up slowly and let the covers fall from her body. As she stood up she felt a wave of dizziness and fell back onto the bed momentarily.

'I must have stood up to fast,' she thought as she stood again and the dizzy spell didn't come back.

She then walked, naked mind you, over to the closet to the left of the bathroom door that currently held her clothes. As she looked at her options she decided to wear something other than her uniform, after all it was there day off so why not enjoy this scarcely offered privilege? As she looked around her roomy closet she saw a flash of glitter and got a very sultry idea. With a wicked, but surprisingly sane, smile she grabbed the flimsy top and then looked around and found the perfect skimpy little skirt to go with it.

'Today is going to be a very interesting day indeed,' she thought as she entered the bathroom to change.

As she was changing she kept thinking that there was something that she needed to take care of, but these thoughts were soon replaced with the pieces of a very underhanded plan coming together. You see what most of the Titans didn't know was that she was actually smarter than they thought and also knew more of the Earth's customs then many would think. Although being underhanded and cunning were of course skills that she had learned from the Titan's over protective and more often that not work center leader. Then again since she had first come to Earth she had learned MANY things from Robin. With the thoughts of some of the more exciting (coughsexcough) things he had taught her, her vivid green eyes grew dark with hidden lust as she exited the bathroom and headed toward the room door. It was time to put her plan in action, but first she needed to speak with Beast Boy.

She closed the door firmly behind her and was about to lock it, but then thought better of it for her plans might lead her back to the door she was correctly walking away from. She first went to Raven's room to see it Beast Boy was having a "sleepover" as most of them called these days. At the thought that they most likely hadn't indeed slept a small giggle escaped from her slightly sore throat. Once making it to the front of the iron door mark RAVEN she knocked softly. Upon not hearing a reply after waiting a few minutes she knocked again and then after more time passed once again. After the forth knock she decided that either there was no sleepover or the two pajama buddies had already gone down to the Rec room. She began to walk towards the Rec room, but just to be safe she walked over to another iron door only this one was marked BEAST BOY and knocked soundly on it. She knocked two more times with enough force to wake anyone that might be inside before deciding that her second conclusion must have been the correct one. So she slowly walked down toward the well spaced living room and humble kitchen all the while looking around every corner to make sure that Robin wouldn't quit see her yet.

It was as she was passing the elevator and heading toward the stairs that she heard a small ding and the whooshing sound of the doors opening. Thinking quickly she hide in a little alcove beside the elevator and waited to see who had been occupying the now empty machine. As she watched she saw two figures come out holding hand and quickly let out the breath that she had been holding. After moving herself from behind the small space she walked up behind the two lovers and cleared her throat so as to make her presence known. Upon hearing the small noise Beast Boy and Raven turned around to find Starfire standing right behind them. At seeing what she was wearing Beast Boy couldn't help but let his jaw drop to the floor and stare in awe. Raven had a somewhat different reactions, she let her eyes go wide for a moment before they grew normal again and a smirk formed itself on her lips. She then looked over at Beast Boy to find him still in his dazed state, which she quickly fixed by swatting him upside the head. He looked over to her and placed his hand behind his head while turning red under his green skin.

"Ummm sorry Star it is just that well...wow...I mean I've never seen you in something so...umm..so...different?" he half asked half said.

"Yes, well there is business that I need to take care of," Star stated as a devious look came to her face.

At seeing this look Raven decided that she didn't want anything to do with what ever was going on in her head and promptly gave the helping job over to BB.

"Well, this looks like something that Beast Boy could help you with so," she couldn't finish her sentence because Starfire had interrupted her.

"Actually he is just the man I wanted to see, thank you for letting me borrow him for a while," Star said as she looped her arm through his and dragging him into the elevator.

Raven look at the now closed doors in shock and jealous displeasure. She couldn't help it, but the tone in the other girls voice had set off warning bells in her head. She shook it off for the time being and walked to her room where she went in and headed to the bathroom with the intent of taking a shower.

As the door to the elevator gave a small ding signaling that the two friends had made it to the main floor, Starfire had just finished telling her plan to Beast Boy who willingly agree, he had been meaning to get back at Robin for a while now and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure Star I will help you," he said as they stepped out of the elevator. Upon hearing his answer Starfire through her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug. What she didn't notice were the three other people in the room: one staring in awe, the other in feminine respect, and the last staring with a mixture of shock, awe, lust, and jealously in his eyes. Robin couldn't believe what Starfire was wearing, it shot his mind to the sun and had his cock rising to met it. Star's low cut, skin tight tub top revealed more than it concealed and stopped right below her breasts giving the on looker a nice view of her flat stomach before coming to her hips to find a short and I mean VERY short denim mini skirt (its the kind wearing if you bend over you see like half you ass) that stretched to show off her curves to its fullest and if you looked down her smooth and long legs you would come to a pair of sling back straw sandals tied around her dainty feet, but the thing that top it off and just screamed 'I feel like being a slut today' was the to thin red straps of her thong that came about a half an inch above her skirt. Needless to say after giving her several looks over Robin's mind was filled with all the was he could get her then and there without the others noticing and then the idea of doing her and no caring if the others saw invaded his pervert mind.

Starfire looked over to Robin and saw him staring at her with longing and lust in his eyes. Feeling the delighted smile come to her face at the way he looked at her she slide her arms from around Beast Boy's neck and rested one of them around his waist as he did the same to her. He then bent down and whispered something in her ear which Star giggled to then leaned up and whispered something back into his ear. BB then grinned and looked up and towards the kitchen to see Robin giving him a glare that spelled out 'Back away from my girl or I will rip your balls off!'. With an even bigger grin on his face he looked back over to Starfire.

"So what would you like to do first go swimming or play a game?" he asked while keeping a straight face.

"Oh and what kind of game are we talking about?" Star said although having to use more will power to not bust out laughing.

"Well, that depends on if you are a good girl or not," he answered with a wink. Catching his wink Star grabbed Bb's hand and tugged him over to the kitchen.

"And what if I am a bad girl?" she asked turning so that all in the room could the darkness or her eyes and hear the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Well, then I might have to punish you," Beast Boy said while leaning forward so that his face was a few inches from hers.

At seeing something was about to happen Robin cleared his throat and then looked toward Starfire.

"Star don't you remember you told me that you would train with me this afternoon after we had breakfast," Robin said trying to keep a calm voice and failing miserably at doing so.

"Actually I don't," Starfire stated in a somewhat cold voice that shocked everyone but BB who knew of what she was up to. Now by this time Raven had come back down and saw the position that Star and Beast Boy were in.

"Umm Star I remember overhearing you tell Robin that you would train with him," she stated trying not to show her jealously while trying to help their leader out at the same time.

"Well, that is to bad cause me Star now have plans so why don't you train with Robin," it wasn't a question and Beast Boy's voice had a slight edge to it. At hearing that tone Raven looked at him with hurt in her eyes, to which BB ignored because Starfire and himself had started whispering in each others ears again. At hearing something Star had whispered into his left ear BB shook his head and looked toward Raven briefly.

"No, Rae promised to stay out of my mind, besides I have built up some shields to keep anyone that isn't me out of my brain," BB said seemingly trying to answer a question.

"Really, I bet I could tell you what you are thinking," said Star in a slightly husky voice as she openly flirted with the green teen.

Raven looked back and forth between the two and felt like her heart was being stopped on. And this feeling is what drove her to her next reaction.

"Beast Boy has a brain? I highly doubt it," she said while glaring at Starfire with a look of murder in her eyes.

Robin was doing all he could to not grab Beast Boy and beat the shit out him and the turn on Star and tell her off for playing him. He just couldn't believe it, his girl was flirting and now touching another man. It was then that he brain registered the "touching."

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled as he saw Star's small hand slip past Bb's pant hem.

At hearing Robin's outburst Star grinned up to Beast Boy who grinned back. She then removed her hand and walked away from the group before stopping half way to the stairs and turning half way around.

"Look what's you problem?" she asked trying to put some venom in her voice even though she knew what his problem was.

"What's my problem!" Robin yelled enraged at the ridicules question.

"Yeah that is what I asked," she said with a level voice.

"My problem is that you play me like a violin and then go off and find some other jerk to fuck!" Robin's voice was so loud now he was close to screaming. It was during the supposed acquired moment of silence that Robin. Raven, Cyborg, and Bumblebee heard two of their members laughing. At hearing her laugh at him like he was some stupid puppet Robin became even more enraged and lost it.

"WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?" he screamed as his fist clutched into a tighter ball.

At seeing how close Robin was to losing it Star decided to end her little game and walked back over to him. When she was planted firmly in front of him she lifted up her hand and placed them on the side of his face before pulling his head down so that their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues did a fierce battle before the need for air became over welling and they had to break apart. As Robin panted to catch his breath he felt Star place another tender kiss on his lips before moving away from him and over to BB. At seeing he walked away his fears came to him, maybe she was leaving him or didn't love him anymore.

"We really had them going didn't we?" Star asked when she got the Beast Boy's side.

"Tell me about it I thought Rob was going to kill me, but not before shooting my dick off," stated BB as a grimace came to his face. At seeing that look Starfire laughed again and leaned up giving the green changeling a quick and simple kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me," she said while moving back over to Robin.

"Ahh it was my pleasure although I don't think the others have quit got it yet," he said waving his hand in front of Raven's face.

"Robin, Hun, it was a joke. Robin?" she said also waving her hand in front of his face.

"I think we broke them," said Beast Boy before getting an idea and reaching behind Raven and giving her nice ass a firm squeeze which brought her out of her dazed stupor.

"You mean nothing is going on between you and Starfire?" Rae asked in disbelief as she stared at BB.

"Of course, Star was mad at Robin for something and wanted to get back at him while I have had revenge for him in mind for a while," Beast Boy said as he pulled Raven to his side.

After hearing his comment it wasn't minutes later that they heard a squeal and looked over to find Starfire being thrown over Robin's shoulder as his hand went to her skirt and held in to her ass. He then ran up the stairs two at a time and by some miracle he didn't fall once, before running down the hall and into their bedroom before closing the door and locking it. He then walked over to the bed and tossed Star into the middle of it before falling in her wake. He leaned over and took her lips in a lustful kiss. Star's mind had only one thought and that was the way Robin's tongue felt against her own and it was because of this thought that she didn't notice him undressing not only himself but her as well. It wasn't until she felt his rough hand touch her nether lips that she realized they were both naked. Robin slowly eased a finger into her already wet cavern and twirled it around; he was further encouraged when her heard Starfire's strangled moans and felt her hands on his shoulders to help balance her.

"Rooooobin, ohhhhhh please," she begged as she felt a second finger enter her.

At hearing her voice with that helpless tone in it he decided that he could get revenge later. So he slithered his body down hers until his noise was pressed against her hair free mound while inhaling her musky sent. He then stoke his tongue out and slowly lick the slit between her lips. At the fell of his tongue Star gave a load moan and buried her hands in Robin's hair. Robin ran his tongue up and down her wet slit, tasting her and teasing her before he thrust it into her hole, twisting and turning it inside of her, making her writhe beneath him and moan even louder. "Mmm, you like that," Robin murmured against her muff, tickling her hairless mound. "Mmmmm," Starfire mustered between moans as he ate her pussy. Robin kept moving his tongue in and out of her while he brought up two fingers and moved his mouth up to wrap it around her clit while he finger fucked her. He doubled his efforts and soon felt her coming close to cuming. Right when she was on the edge and about to slip over he pulled away from her completely. Star moaned in frustration and moved her hands to the beds sheets while coming close to shredding them and she struggled to regain her breath.

Robin looked down at her and smirk. She saw this smirk and glared then state up and stared and him in confusion and anger.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked in a low and breathily voice.

"Payback for earlier," Robin stated simply and she moved back onto the bed and sat beside her before pulling her on top of him.

He then made her sit up so that she was slightly leaning on her knees and began to rub his very hard and very painful erection against her moist core. Star let out and small moan and tried to push him in her, but Robin had his hands firmly on her hips preventing her from her goal.

"Please," she said in a small and cracked voice and she stared into his eyes.

At hearing her beg again Robin gave a small smile and slowly lowered her onto his member. She took in inch after thick inch before she was fill to the rim and her ass was touching his thighs. Star began to move up and down slowly before felling more comfortable and picking up speed. After a while Robin began to thrust up into her as she pushed down. It wasn't long before Star came as her walls tried to milk Robin of his seed. At felling her release Robin began to move up faster as his hands moved to her hips were he got a firm grip and started pushing her down harder.

"Ohhh fuck," Star moaned as she felt her orgasm building up again.

Star continued to moan louder when she felt Robin move fast. As he began to go deeper Star felt the tip of his penis touching her womb which she her body into another lock down and cried out "ROBIN" before her body began to spasm with the waves of pleasure she felt. Feeling his loves tight walls Robin gave a loud "Starfire" sounding cry and shot his hot and sticky fluids into her tight cunt. They rode their orgasms out together until they were both exhausted. Starfire let her limp body fall against Robins as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Starfire?" Robin asked after his voice came back to him.

"Hmmmm?" was Starfire's sleepy reply.

"Why did you dress up today?" he asked.

"Because it is our six mouth aniversuy form the first time we made love," she said while smiling at him.

"So were you mad because you thought I had forgot?" he asked trying to get things cleared up.

"Yeah," she said in reply

"But why Beast Boy?" he asked slightly confused.

"Because jealously is the easiest way to a human heart and mind," she said as the wicked smile from earlier came back to her face.

Robin gave a small smile at her answer and settled back into bed as he spooned her soft frame against his hard one.

"I love you Star," Robin said as his dreams began to mix with reality.

"I love you too Robin," said Starfire as she drifted into her dream world.

Finish.


	6. Chapter 5: Raven and Beast Boy

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

//Notes/letters//

Chapter 5/6: Playing Games

Raven stared after the couples retreating form and then turned back around to Beast Boy hoping to beat the shit out of him for scaring her like that, but unfortunately he was no where to be seen. She then turned back to the couch in the hope of asking Cyborg if he had seen where Beast Boy had run off to only to find that he had also disappeared. It was around this time that it dawned on her that she was alone in the Rec room, all by herself. Raven had always hated being alone no matter what she said around her friends. She would never admit that the dark didn't comfort her, but scared her most of the time. Deciding that looking for Beast Boy was a better thing to do than standing there in the room, alone. With a sigh she turned to the elevator and pushed the button with the arrow pointing up.

'Better to start looking from top to bottom,' she thought as she moved inside the elevator.

Inside the elevator she again pushed a button only this one had the words ROOF carved into it. She waited the few minutes it took to reach the top of the tower and upon hearing the ding that meant she was at her stop she stepped out. She took a left and opened the door that led to the roof. It was only after she had looked around at least twice and was heading back inside that she found a note attached to the outside of the door. She carefully pluck the note off and read it to herself.

//Dear Ravey,

It's about time you found this note gee I don't think I have had to wait this long for you since I first met you, but that is not the point. The point is that my dear it is Saturday night which marked on the Teen Titans calendar means that it is game night. So I have decided to play hide-and-go seek with you. You first clue to where I am is on something that is green and slimy and unearthly.

Find me soon,

Beast Boy//

Raven gave a small smile as she reread the note and then began to ponder the riddle her lover had left her.

'The only thing that comes to mind when I think of green is Beast Boy, but that can't be right. Maybe his is talking about Robin's green tights?' she questioned herself mentally.

'I bet they are sticky...I mean slimy by now' came a seductive voice in the back of her mind. Raven rolled her eyes and then ignored Rudeness trying to think of something else green.

It was then that the thought hit her as she was trying to get the idea of how Robin's tights might have gotten sticky, er I mean slimy out of her head.

'I got it Beast Boy must be talking about some of Starfire's Tameranean food!' she thought excitedly as she ran back into the building and rushed down the stairs. She passed Jinx in the hall and might have stopped to talk to her if she wasn't so focused on finding her love.

As she reached the kitchen she ran straight to the fridge and looked around for something that Starfire had made recently. After checking ever shelf and every drawer she found that Star hadn't made anything in recent times and thought that maybe she had guessed wrong. That is until she closed the door and found another sloppy note written by Beast Boy hanging there by a magnet. She quickly tore the mote from the refrigerator and read over it.

//Ravey,

Sorry I forgot that Robin had banned Star from cooking anything until she learned how to use the stove. Now for you second clue you might have to look HIGH and low. My next note is in a room that is abused by many while only two treat it with respect. HURRY!

-Beast Boy//

Raven read over her second clue again and again trying to figure out how you could abuse a room. She made a list in her mind of all the rooms in the tower and began to name off the items in each one.

'There is the roof, but I don't remember hearing about someone beating it up. These is our personal rooms, but that can't be right because only Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star have been in mine. There is the training room, but we use that all the time...and we also abuse it but Jinx and I meditate together in it. THAT'S IT.'

Without a second thought she raced off to the training room. She passed Cyborg in the hall, but ignored him as she took a left and then a right to reach her destination. The training room had seen better days, but then again it didn't see many days as it was for many of the criminals who wondered Jump City's streets were now locked away in jail or had reformed themselves, such as Jinx had. She first walked over to the white outlined circle that Jinx and herself used to meditate, she searched every inch of it and then deciding that Beast Boy hadn't planted his clue there she levitated over to the running machine her love often used. She searched the item very carefully and after looking over it at least 5 times she was contemplating about taking it apart when she remembered the first part of Beast Boy's not. you might have to look HIGH and low. At this an unimaginable and amusing thought came to mind and that thought was that Beast Boy was smarter than he let on. With a sly grin on her face she flouted up to the ceiling and found another sloppy note tacked to the fan hanging from the ceiling. She opened the note and read over if feverishly.

//Rae,

You are so close that if it wasn't for your wrath I would pounce on you now. This clue will lead you to the final note that will tell you where to find me. My next clue is inside a box that is inside a room and can be played by many but none better than Starfire. Hurry love.

-BB//

At the thought of Star being able to do anything better than the others puzzled Raven for Starfire still knew little of Earth's customs. And a box inside a room could be anything from a shoe box to a boom box. At the thought of a boom box Raven decided that that was most likely what Beast Boy meant and set out to the Rec room once more. She started out walking and then was jogging, it wasn't until she turned the corner that she shot into a sprint and was off. She passed Bumblebee this time in the hall and might have wondered why she had handcuffs on her if Raven wasn't so occupied with finding Beast Boy. Upon reaching the Rec Room she ran over to the resident stero/boom box and flipped open the lid to the CD changer only to find it empty with no sign of a note anywhere. This realization upset Raven and she walked over to the big, blue sofa to sort through her thoughts and try to come up with another hiding place for the damned note. It was once she sat down and looked around the room that she realized that the boom box wasn't the only box in the room as her eyes rested on the Game Station. She stared at the contraption for a few minutes before deciding to take a chance. So she got up and walked the short distance to the video game system. She slowly reached her hand out and pushed the button for the lid to eject and lift up. Someone most have been watching out for our dark sorceress for upon the lid finally opening all the way she found another little note attached to the inside of the system. She read the note as her anticipation grew.

//Raven,

Now what I want you to do is to take two steps backwards and then turn around slowly, but make sure that you have your eyes closed or else you will never find me.

-Beast Boy//

The note at first confused Raven, but deciding that 'what the hell she was horny and needed to get off' she took two steps back and closed her eyes. She then turned around and stood there. After waiting a few seconds she lifted her hand to see how far from the sofa she was only to find a hard body blocking her way. She quickly opened her eyes to find her green elf standing in front of her with a sly/cunning smile on his face. At the look of confusion that spread across Raven's face, Beast Boy decided that he should explain a little bit.

"I have been following you the whole time," he stated simply and watched as her eyes went wide and then narrowed.

"You were following me?" she asked in a slightly menacing voice. Which had absolutely no effect on Beast Boy for he knew that she would never purposefully hurt him.

"Yes, I was and now I have your surprise." He said as his smile turned loving.

"What surpr..." Raven didn't get to finish her statement for Beast Boy's lips were suddenly on hers in a slow kiss. His soft velvet lips slid against hers until his pointed tongue came out and licked along her bottom lip pleading for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him slid his tongue into her mouth. Soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance before Beast Boy decided that it was time to take his plan to the next level and so he pulled away slowly. Raven was about to protest but was cut short as BB turned her around and unzipped her leotard before slowly pealing it off of her pale gray skin. Every time the leotard would expose skin he would be there with his tongue to lick and suck on Raven's flesh. After getting every piece of the annoying fabric off he put his mouth to the junction between her neck and her shoulder before letting his teeth out and running them along the sensitive flesh. She then pulled away and placed his mouth by her ear.

"I am going to be an animal," he said in a sly voice as he nibbled on her eye. This statement throw Raven completely for it made no sense well it hadn't made since until she felt Beast Boy's hands on her ass and one of his fingers rubbed against her other hole. He reached down between her now parted legs and ran his finger along her cunt making she that it was well lubricated before raising his finger and running it around Raven's tight little asshole. He slowly stuck his first finger into her and heard Raven hiss at the slight sting, he gave her time to adjust before moving his finger in and out slowly. After feeling sure that she would be able to handle it BB added a second finger. At feeling another finger enter her Raven gave a sharp gasp and then a soft moan. He continued to move in and out of the hole between her cheeks with his right hand as his left hand moved down to her wet slight, stroking the outer lips of her pussy before inserting a finger in that hole as well. With the duel pleasure on both of her holes Raven didn't last long before her first orgasm took her to cloud nine.

"BEAST BOY!" she moaned/screamed as fireworks shot off behind her eyes and white hot pleasure spread through her body. She soon went limp and leaned back against her lover who had taken his finger out of her pussy but kept his other finger in her ass. Without a word he lent forward and robbed his erection against her wet slit making sure to get his cock well lubricated. This movement startled Raven because she hadn't remembered him taking his clothes off. After making sure his cock was slick enough he pulled away slightly and then positioned himself between Raven's cheeks.

"This will hurt at first, but the pain will go away," he whispered into her ear as he pushed the tip of his penis into her tight little hole. He slowly continued to push into her until his was half way covered, he then stopped and gave Raven time to adjust. At feeling her body relax more he began to push again letting her take in 1/2 inch by 1/2 inch until she covered him to the hilt. By now Raven's breathing had become laboring and she was trying to hold in the shrieks of pain she wanted to let out. It was then that she felt BB stop and realized that he was all the way in her. She tried hard to relax and soon found that the pain was slowly recessing. Once she was comfortable enough she leaned forward giving Beast Boy the hint to keep going. BB picked up on this hint right away and starting to thrust back and forth in and out of her as he felt his pleasure building. She somehow managed to make the walls of her bowels contract to an even tighter grip around his aching dick. This made BB groan in appreciation and thrust faster. If it wasn't for the fact that Raven was sure that the other Titans were 'busy' on there own she would have guess that they would have woke up by now, that is how loud they were. Soon Raven felt the pressure in her loins reach its peak and lost control before she knew what was happening, she let out a throaty moan as her vise like walls now became tight as iron walls. At feeling Raven come again Beast Boy lost his edge and then went over the edge, with a hoarse grunt he released his seed in her.

Raven slumped over onto the couch as she felt Beast Boy follow behind her and lay on her limp form. Her eyes were still dazed as she felt BB stir behind her. She then felt him slip out of her now sore hole and move down to a wetter one.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in an exhausted voice.

"Starting round 2," Beast Boy answered as he gave a quick thrust into her warm and moist cunt.

He began the steady pace of thrusting in and out as he felt her shiver and heard her starting to moan again.

"Beeeast...Boy...oh fuck...please?" Raven asked in between moans while also trying to breath.

Upon hearing her plea Beast Boy couldn't help but comply to her needs and his as well so with all the strength left in him he began to thrust into her pussy at lightning speed. The friction that his cock was causing inside her groin was making Raven moan and whither in pure pleasure as she once again felt the tension in her loins building up inside. Beast Boy couldn't take holding back that little extra he had and so he let the beast with in lose and pounded into her wet hole hard, fast, and deep. Soon Raven was screaming as she felt the tip of Bb's erection hitting her sweet spot. Only after hitting this wonderful spot 3 times Raven let go again and came once more before falling forward onto the sofa and her body convulsed with the trimmers of her orgasm. With the vice like grip back around his penis Beast Boy thrust in the molten core of his lover 5 more times before feeling the strain on his balls and letting his seed shoot into her. Beast Boy fell on top of Raven in complete exhaustion but had prepared for this and pulled back slightly so that his body fell onto the floor softly with Raven on top of him. He moved them around so that they were both on their sides facing each other as BB pulled a blanket over their sweaty bodies. He felt Raven stir and looked down at the beauty in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him with a question in them.

"What was all this for?" she asked in a whisper for it was all she could muster up.

"Happy anniversary," whispered Beast Boy

Raven gave him a confused look to which he answered with, "It has been 3 years since you and I first met."

At this Raven smiled and reached up lightly pressing her lips to those of her lover before settling back down into his warm embrace and drifting off to sleep, but not before whispering, "I love you." And then hearing an, "I love you too," in return. And so the two teens left reality in each others arm only to see each other in their dreams as well.

Finish.


End file.
